Hematology patients, oncology patients, hemodialysis patients and other patients may be subject to frequent infusion treatments delivering pharmaceuticals, blood, nutrients, contrasting agents and other compositions. Frequent “needle sticks” and the duration of infusion time may make receiving such treatments uncomfortable and creates scarring and added discomfort to the patient. Vascular access ports are medical devices that may be inserted beneath the skin and may reduce the discomfort associated with such treatments. A port may include an access point, such as a septum, into which a needle may be inserted. A port may also include a catheter, which may be inserted into a vein, such as a jugular vein, subclavian vein or superior vena cava. The septum may be formed of a self-healing silicone material that may be punctured multiple times with a relatively low loss in the integrity of the septum. However, a clinician needs to properly target the access port and a risk of infection may exist as a needle extending into the skin may drag bacteria from the skin into the port.